Ashheart
Ashheart is a light gray she-cat with light blue eyes History In the Super Editions Tallstar's Revenge : Ashpaw is a ShadowClan apprentice, and her mentor is Toadskip. At a Gathering, Dawnstripe points out Ashpaw and her siblings to Tallpaw, the latter following the former's gaze towards the other apprentice. Frogpaw notes that their names were Ashpaw and Newtpaw. As Newtpaw asks about Tallpaw's identity, Ashpaw replies that he was a new WindClan apprentice, poking her muzzle close. She sniffs Tallpaw, and comments that he smells like heather. Tallpaw glares at her, noting that she smelled like nettles, and asks his mentor the point of introducing them to him. Dawnstripe replies that it is to know his enemy, and asks what he thinks of Ashpaw. Tallpaw replies that she nor her sister were shy, and his mentor replies that he had a sense of them. Tallpaw does not respond, and wonders how could knowing the three apprentices' personalities help him in battle. In a battle with WindClan, Ashpaw's claws pierce Tallpaw's flanks, hissing that he smelled worse than nettles, and that he smelled of sheep dirt. She flings him to ground, and plunges her paws onto his belly. Tallpaw then flails desperately, but Ashpaw and Frogpaw pin him to the ground. Mole then arrives, and grabs Frogpaw, while Tallpaw kicks free of Ashpaw, and jumps onto his paws. He then flies at Ashpaw, claws stretched, and her eyes widen in shock as he rakes her muzzle. Tallpaw continues to swing, and claims that she would be smelling her own blood for a while, hurling himself at the gray she-cat. She rolls underneath him, and crouches as he sinks his teeth into her shoulder. Screeching in pain, she tears free, and races for the camp entrance, Newtpaw ahead of her. Yellowfang's Secret : While Raggedkit and Scorchkit are becoming apprentices, Ashpaw is seen bounding up to Poolcloud and Toadskip to join them. She later becomes a warrior, having now been named Ashheart. Ashheart joins a Carrionplace raid patrol with her other Clanmates, and Stonetooth mentions that it will be her first time and gives her advice before they leave. After the battle, Yellowpaw releases a sigh of relief when she sees Poolcloud and Ashheart, both carrying a rat. Before Red and Boulder join the Clan as apprentices, Ashheart brushes Yellowfang on her way out of the warriors' den. While Stonetooth organizes patrols, he angles his ears to Ashheart, Deerleap and Toadskip, who are seen hurrying while eating their fresh-kill. As the cats, along with Yellowfang, leave for the patrol, Ashheart murmurs that she hopes they don't get too close to Twolegplace and expresses concern about meeting kittypets. Yellowfang attempts to reassure her, but Ashheart remains unconvinced and wonders what kittypets would do. Glancing around her, Ashheart flexes her claws. She then asks Yellowfang what it was like when she had to face a big kittypet tom. She also asks Yellowfang is she was truly scared and asks if Raggedpelt saved her life. Uncertain on how to reply, Yellowfang mumbles her answer, but Ashheart continues speaking, stating that the kittypets fought better than she had expected. Ashheart then asks Yellowfang which ShadowClan battle move worked best against them. Deerleap, having heard the gossip, tells Ashheart to attempt hunting in the bracken. Ashheart is next seen suggesting who Brokenkit's mother may be, believing that Foxheart may have given Brokenkit up since she was ambitious for the deputy position. She also adds that Foxheart may have thought that having a kit to care for would steal her chance. Turning to Frogtail, Ashheart asks the tom what he thought. When Brokenkit, along with Lizardstripe's kits, come out of the nursery for the first time, Ashheart is seen sitting farther away with Wolfstep. Later, as Yellowfang approaches the clearing, she witnesses Lizardstripe and Ashheart sharing tongues, along with Nettlespot. Kin Ashheart is the sister of Newtspeck and Frogtail. She is the mate of Cinderfur and had two daughters, Turtlekit and Quietkit, as well as a son, named Rubblekit. Mate: 'Cinderfur: Deceased '''Daughters: 'Turtlekit: Status unknown Quietkit: Status unknown '''Son:Rubblekit: Status unknown 'Brother: 'Frogtail: Deceased 'Sister: 'Newtspeck: Deceased 'Nephews: 'Brownpaw: Deceased Littlecloud: Deceased Wetfoot: Deceased Category:Queens Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Characters Category:Kits Category:Apprentices